1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape magazine, and more particularly to a magnetic tape magazine in which a tape feed-out core and a tape take-up core are rotatably mounted and a magnetic tape is wound thereon with a part thereof exposed at a front aperture of the magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tape magazines or cassettes have been recently made considerably compact in size and the magnetic tape has been improved to have higher density so that a magnetic tape in a single tape magazine can record a great amount of information. In order to increase the capacity of recording of the magnetic tape (hereinafter referred to simply as "tape"), the thickness thereof has been markedly reduced and the surface thereof is mirror-finished.
Such a thin and highly finished tape is apt to be jammed in the tape magazine. Further, the edge of the tape is apt to be disaligned in the convolutions within the magazine particularly when the tape is repeatedly fed and wound back quickly in the recording or playing process. The unstable winding of the tape within the tape magazine causes the tape to be distorted or even stopped in a tape recorder.
In the conventional tape magazine, there are provided a pair of friction sheets on the internal surface of the pair of magazine halves so that the both edges of the tape wound on the cores in the magazine may be aligned and imparted with proper frictional resistance thereby. However it has been difficult to completely align the edges of the tape in the convolutions only by the friction sheets. Further, the friction sheets are disadvantageous in that the tension of the tape is increased to a great extent when an edge of the tape is projected out of the tape convolution. Further, the projected edge of the tape is liable to be permanently deformed and causes errors in the reproduction process.